Blip Number Two (Alternate Version)
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: Title says it all...you may want to read my original version of this as well :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys! This would've been up sooner, but as soon as I got almost 2 the end, it accidentally got deleted…Such a horrible feeling! :/**

**Anyway…I had to start over, but at least it's done and I hope u all like it!**

**If you haven't read the other version I wrote of this, then you should check it out after reading this one! J**

"I'm going to lunch, Mrs. Grey," Hannah says as she pokes her head in the door. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

I glance up from the stack of papers that I'm going over on my desk. "No, thank you. I'm going out for lunch," I tell her, leaning back in my chair with a sigh. "I could use the break."

She nods once, shutting the door to my office back. I run a hand down my face, already exhausted even though the day is only half-way over.

I glance at the clock fleetingly. I have absolutely no appetite right now, but I know that if I skip a meal, I'll catch grief for it once I get home tonight.

So, leaving the piles of unfinished work on my desk for later, I reach for my purse and cell, rising from my seat to leave.

Exiting the office, I saunter out of the building and onto the street and turn left – my destination being the small deli a couple of blocks down.

I grasp the door handle and pull it open, taking a step inside. But I falter as soon as the door closes behind me – a myriad of too-strong smells assaulting me. My stomach gives a little roll in response to the aroma coming from the food.

Swallowing hard, I shake it off and continue on to the counter and order and a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich.

As I wait for the food, I breathe in deeply, still smelling the stronger-than-normal scents, but my stomach thankfully stays settles.

_Hmm. Guess the smell of deli meat isn't settling with me today. _

But before I can think about it anymore, the sandwich is ready; so I grab it and settle in at a table near the back.

I take a long sip of water, testing my stomach, wary after the little episode just a minute ago. I still don't have an appetite, but I feel fine now; so I unwrap the sandwich and take a bite, chewing slowly. When nothing happens, I relax, taking a bigger bite as I actually start to enjoy my lunch.

I get through almost the entire sandwich when my stomach suddenly rolls again, stopping me mid-chew.

Nausea hits me strong and fast, and saliva floods my mouth as I press my lips together hard, trying to force it to pass.

But it doesn't. In fact, it just gets worse.

Finally, I can't hold it in any longer. Snatching my purse up from the table, I spring up and scurry through the restaurant into the bathroom.

I get the stall door shut behind me just in time to get my head over the toilet, all of its contents coming back up with a vengeance.

_What the hell? _

I continue to stay doubled over, throwing up until there's nothing left in my stomach to come up.

Finally, it eases, allowing me to catch my breath as I stand back up. Tearing off a strip of toilet paper, I blow my nose and wipe away the hot tears that have flooded my eyes from the heaving force.

I stand there for a long moment, waiting to see if the nausea comes back, ready to bend back over.

Thankfully, it doesn't; so I flush the toilet and slowly walk out of the stall, moving carefully and deliberately so I don't upset my now-queasy belly.

I stop at the sink, washing my mouth out to rid it of the taste and trying to cool my overheated face. Blowing out a heavy breath, I plop my purse onto the counter, digging around for a mint or something to take the tang out of my mouth.

After a minute of rummaging, I still haven't found anything to freshen my breath – only some forgotten lip balm and a tampon left over from my last period.

My fingers freeze – the thought stopping me in my tracks.

Slowly, I raise the plastic wrapped Tampax out of my bag until it's in front of my face, gazing at it suspiciously. Suddenly, my heart picks up pace as I try to count backward in my head.

But my now-jumbled thoughts make it almost impossible to do the simple, grade school math. So, I toss the tampon back into the abyss of my bag and fish out my phone instead, pulling up the calendar to count the exact dates.

Once. Twice. Even three times.

_Oh. My. God. _My stomach gives another roll – but this time out of panic instead of real nausea.

_I'm nine days late…_

My throat closes, making it hard to breathe as the first thing that crosses my mind is the word _pregnant._

I feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion. _But I can't be pregnant! _After what happened with Teddy's surprise pregnancy, I've been religiously on-time with my shots. Even early sometimes. I haven't forgotten a single one.

_But what else could it be? I'm hardly ever late – at least not nine days! But now I'm nauseous too…_

I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the lump sitting in my throat. Immediately, I try to rationalize the absurd idea – going through everything in mind, looking for anything that might back this up: food cravings…sex drive…mood swings…It all floods my mind at once.

Up till now, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary at all; but now, everything seems anything _but _ordinary as my mind play tricks on me, dramatizing and over-analyzing every little thing. I shake my head vigorously, willing myself to think clearly.

But I still can't. So, I do the only thing I can think of.

The phone is still in my hand, so I lift it to my face. My fingers won't stop trembling, so it takes a few tries to pull up the right contact. But once I do, I hit dial and put the phone to my ear.

"Dr. Greene's office. Lisa speaking," a warm voice greets me on the other end.

"Hi," I say tersely. "I need to make an appointment with Dr. Greene as soon as possible."

"What's the reason for the visit?" she asks politely.

I swallow hard, licking my bone dry lips as I barely force out the response. "Pregnancy test."

"Okay…," Lisa drawls on the other end as she apparently starts looking through appointment times. "It looks like the first available time is tomorrow at three."

I barely keep myself from cursing. Instead, I take a deep breath, trying not to alarm the poor woman on the phone by showing my panic.

"Um. I was hoping to see her today. It's urgent." Before Lisa can respond, an idea suddenly strikes me, offering a last resort.

It's my most powerful weapon – my last name.

I rarely ever condone such behavior, but this is the pinnacle of emergencies. So, I think I can cut myself some slack.

"Tell her it's for Mrs. Grey – I'm sure she'd be willing to work something in," I say, forcing the super-sweet tone into my voice with major effort.

Lisa pauses, then, "Anastasia Grey?" The trace of awe is unmistakable in her voice. In any other situation, I might actually find it amusing. But not today.

Today, I'm all business as I say, "Yes. Anastasia Grey. And I really need to see her."

"Okay," Lisa says hesitantly. "Hold on for one minute, Mrs. Grey. I'll see if I can catch her and ask."

"Thank you," I say fervently as she puts me on hold.

I reach out with my free hand to clutch the edge of the sink, supporting myself as I cross my fingers.

_I have to know. Not tomorrow – now!_

I know I could make this easier – I could go to the nearest drug store and pick up an at-home test. But I want to know for sure – without a doubt either way.

I have no idea how long I wait – to me, it feels like an eternity, but she finally comes back on the line.

"Alright, Mrs. Grey. Dr. Greene agreed to meet with you over lunch, but you have to come in right away."

My shoulders sag with relief. "No problem."

After we hang up, I don't waste a second in grabbing my purse from the sink and dashing out of the bathroom, through the restaurant, and back out onto the street. I try not to break into a full-on jog as I head back toward Grey Publishing, darting to my Saab.

Throwing myself inside, I crank the engine and turn the car in the right direction, praying that there aren't any bored cops waiting to bust me for pushing the speed limit too hard.

I breathe deeply, concentrating on the speed dial and what I'm doing, blocking all other thoughts for the time being so I don't end up in a fender bender or worse. That would be just lovely.

Mercifully, I finally pull into the familiar parking lot, killing the engine and hurrying inside. I go straight for the receptionist – Lisa, I assume.

She looks up and her eyes widen with recognition when I give her my last name.

"Dr. Greene is already expecting you, Mrs. Grey. Just have a seat and I'll let her know you're here."

I nod, going over to the waiting room and rigidly lowering myself into a chair. I tap my foot impatiently as I chew on my bottom lip nervously. Luckily, the lunch time appointment cuts the waiting time down drastically, and within two minutes, a very pretty blond nurse in scrubs comes around the corner.

"Mrs. Grey? You can come on back." I spring up from my seat and fall into step behind her as she leads me down the white, sterile hallway into an exam room.

I know it's irrational, but I can't help the irritation I feel for her leisurely, relaxed pace – when I feel anything but relaxed.

I try not watch the clock too obsessively as she goes through the usual routine – blood pressure, pulse, list of endless freaking questions…I suppress sigh after sigh, though I still can't stop my foot from bouncing non-stop.

Finally, she finishes, and ducks out the door with the age-old promise of, "The doctor will be in in just a minute."

Because of my clock-watching, I know that it's actually just over four minutes when Dr. Greene walks in, with a docile smile and a professional nod as she lets the door close behind her.

"Mrs. Grey," she greets cordially. "This is short notice – is everything alright?"

"Yes," I say my voice breathy and winded. "I just wanted to see you as soon as possible."

She nods twice and pauses to look down at the clipboard in her hands, reading. After a beat, she glances back up, her eyes widening with surprise. "You're here for a pregnancy test?"

I nod mutely, losing my voice entirely. She sets the chart onto the counter top and takes a seat on the little rolling stool, regarding me coolly. Again, I feel fission of irritation spike through me at her ability to be so calm when I feel like I'm falling into a nervous breakdown here.

"We've been on time with all your shots," she notes. "Is there any reason you think you might be pregnant?"

I swallow, clearing my throat as I try to retrieve my voice from where it's fallen into the pit of my stomach. "My period's late."

Her expression doesn't change as she nods once and asks, "By how many days?"

"Nine," I say, my voice dropping to just barely above a whisper. This time, her eyebrows rise on her face.

"That is cause for concern. Have you noticed anything else?"

"I got sick today out of nowhere," I say with a shrug. "Other than that, I haven't noticed anything – but I didn't know this was even a concern."

Dr. Greene holds her hands out, palms facing me in a calming gesture as my voice shoots up in alarm at the end. "It might not be," she reminds me. "It could be symptoms of something else. There's only one way to know for sure." She reaches into a cabinet and produces the plastic cup and hands it to me.

I reach for it methodically. "Bathroom's down the hall on your left."

I pause, still staring at the cup, for only a second before I hop down from the exam table and slip out of the door.

My nerves make me move in hyper-speed, so that I'm done and back in the room within no time at all.

I hand the sample to her with tremulous fingers as I take a seat again. She sets it on the counter and glances at me with a reassuring smile as she takes out a white stick which I recognize immediately.

My heart leaps into my mouth and every muscle tenses as she puts it in and starts swirling.

Then, with wide and incredulous eye, I watch as it turns colors – blue. The same as my last test over a year and a half ago.

I stop breathing, all my worries confirmed right before my eyes.

I barely hear Dr. Greene when she says, "Well, Mrs. Grey. It's positive. Congratulations – you have another little on the way."

My eyes finally flicker from the baby blue liquid in the cup to the doctor's eyes. She gazes at me kindly, waiting as I digest the news.

"But how?" I force out, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "My shots…"

She shrugs. "Birth control is only 99% effective. Sometimes, this happens – the shot fails."

I vaguely register myself nodding when she asks me if I would like to go ahead and have an ultrasound. _I have to see it – my little blip. _It's as if it's not real unless I view the proof with my own two eyes.

Dr. Greene pushes a disposable gown at me and steps out while I get dressed. Everything is blurry around the edges as she starts, saying something that I pay no attention to.

I only snap out of it when Dr. Greene points to a little speck on the distorted screen. "There's your baby, Mrs. Grey," she says softly, smiling to herself. "I'd say about five or six weeks. Everything seems to be normal."

I stare at the little speck – my little blip – for a long moment, in awe. I blink rapidly, and hot, salty tears that I didn't even know were gathering in my eyes suddenly fall down my face as a warm, unexplainable feeling unfurls from somewhere deep inside.

I reach down to place my hand flat on my stomach, not moving it until Dr. Greene wraps up the appointment by going through instructions that I already remember from my last pregnancy.

She wishes me more congratulations and slips out of the room, leaving me to get back dressed and leave.

Still lost in my own abysmal thoughts, I move robotically, putting my work clothes back on, and walking out of the office.

I sit in my car, not even remembering walking to it. Staring absently ahead of me, I lean back in the leather seat, blowing out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

_I'm pregnant. _The thought incites that same warm feeling from earlier to return full force as I contemplate that.

I shake my head, still in disbelief.

What are the chances that I would be part of the measly 1% of the population that draws the short end of the stick and ends up pregnant?

I drop my hand back down to my stomach again. "You have hell of a timing, Little Blip."

Leaning my head back against the seat, I close my eyes and try to imagine it – having another baby so soon.

I've only ever thought about having another child in the abstract – like it would happen _someday. _I want Teddy to have a sibling, but I never considered the timing before. I just thought it would happen whenever we were ready – in the future.

But here I am – in the doctor's office parking lot. Pregnant. On accident – again.

So, now, I have to think about it. So I do.

Yes, it's unexpected. But why shouldn't we have another baby? Teddy is only nineteen months old, but maybe it's better that way – to have my two children close in age. My lips actually quirk up as I imagine how my sweet, adorable son will react to having a younger brother or sister.

Having another tiny infant…little fingers and toes…that first step…watching another child grow every day. More tears prick my eyes.

Whether or not I'm ready for it, it's happening already.

It's sudden, and maybe even poorly timed, but as I sit here, I can't imagine nothaving this baby.

_I want another baby. _The revelation makes a burst of happiness spike through, straight from my heart.

I'm going to be a mommy again…and watch Christian be such an amazing father to another child…

The thought stops me in my tracks, shattering the suddenly joyous moment.

_Christian…_

I have to tell Christian.

My heart breaks into a sprint and my hands become slick with nervous sweat at the prospect.

I might be okay with having another baby, but what if he's not? What if he's not ready for a second child?

After Teddy was born, Christian proved me right – he's turned out to be the best father imaginable. But like me, Christian hasn't said anything about having another baby – hasn't given any indication of whether or not he wants another one.

_What if one child is all he wants? _I've never stopped to consider that Christian might not want anymore children at all. I've mentioned in passing that I didn't want Teddy to be an only child, but he's never commented on it before.

My eyes snap open, a new worry hovering over me now. _How am I going to tell him? _Immediately, my mind flickers back to the first time I told him I was pregnant – I wince as if in pain.

I don't think there's any way I can take another episode of that. Hell, I don't think our marriage could withstand something like that again. It was a miracle that it did the first time. _But it's different this time – we're already parents. We're more prepared. _

I reach for my keys and finally crank the car as I keep trying to reassure myself. _At least this time – if he doesn't take it well – he can't say it's my fault. This time, it's just as much his fault as mine. _

The thought actually makes my lips twitch – half in amusement, and half in real relief that this brings me as I put the car in gear and try to get back to work before I'm so late that someone calls Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down, Ana," I mutter to myself as the distance from home gets shorter and shorter. I somehow have managed to make it through the rest of the workday running on autopilot – just going through the motions without letting my worries take complete control.

But now, I'm headed home and getting closer and closer to a potentially very bad evening. I blow out a noisy breath just as I come to a stop at the head of the driveway, pushing in the code to the gate with trembling fingers.

I have to get my nerves under control enough to at least get through the door. I want to be able to gauge Christian's mood before I try to break something like this to him. Hell, it might be best just wait another day or two – get a game plan and try to catch him at the right moment. There's no harm in that, right?

I shake my head, dismissing that thought though – I know there is no way I would be able to sit on news like this for any length of time. It's going to be challenge just doing it for a matter of minutes.

I have to act like normal.

But I'm out of time to calm down any more, as I finally pull into the garage. _This is it._

I kill the ignition and pause before getting out – sitting there for a minute longer as I take a few deep breaths. In through my nose and out through my mouth.

Finally, I feel my heart slow and my shoulders relax just a smidge. So, rallying all the nerve I can muster, I grab my things and step out of the car, not hesitating as I walk straight through the side door from the garage.

I close it silently behind me, walking with timid steps down the hall – in no hurry to speed up my arrival.

I set my purse and briefcase down on the table on my way in, but just as I'm about to round the corner, I hear the resonating sound of Teddy's laughter bouncing off all the surfaces.

I smile despite everything else, letting the most beautiful sound in my world surround me. But before I can step around and walk into the kitchen, I hear another voice – Christian's.

I pause and listen for an extra second. I can't make out the exact words, but just hearing the deep, rich sound reassures me; so by the time I do take the last step around the corner, I feel significantly lighter, more normal.

As soon as come into view, Teddy's big round eyes fly to me, and I watch as his whole face lights up. My heart swells at the sight.

"Mommy!" he squeals, running full-speed at me. My face splits into a grin at his exuberance, and I bend down to catch him up in my arms.

"Hey, baby boy," I say, hugging him. "Did you miss me today?"

Teddy nods vigorously as I settle him onto my hip and plant a big wet kiss on his cheek, making him giggle. Tearing my eyes away from my son, I start forward again toward where Christian sits at the table.

He looks up at me, a smile on his gorgeous lips and his eyes bright and happy. I breathe a sigh of relief – at least he's in a good mood.

A small smile curves my lips in response as I lean down and give him a light but lingering kiss. When I pull back, I brush my nose against his.

"And how about you? Did you miss me today?" I murmur. His smile widens and he steals another kiss. "More than you know, Mrs. Grey."

I look over my shoulder at Gail, who's fiddling with various things on the counter. "Whatever you're cooking smells amazing, Gail." She smiles up at me, pleases by my praise.

"It's still in the oven, but it'll be ready in about another fifteen minutes."

I nod just as Teddy starts wiggling against my hip, struggling to get down. Complying, I let him slide until he's on his own feet. He wastes no time in darting straight over to Gail, tugging on her pants to get her attention.

"Aunt Gaaawl – come pway!" he insists, already trying to yank her in the direction of the living room.

"Hold on…," Gail says, pacifying him while she wipes her hands on a dish towel. Putting it down, she grasps Teddy's hand and lets him pull her out of the room to go play.

I look back at Christian, feeling the big grin stretched across my face from watching my son in action. He and Gail disappear around the corner, leaving me and Christian alone. My grin fades just a smidge as I'm reminded of what I still have to do.

I decide to start with small talk.

Playing it as cool as I can, I spin around and lower myself into his lap, resting my arms around his neck.

"How was your day, dear?" I ask, my nerves starting to return. But I don't show – at least I try.

Apparently, I succeed, because Christian doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as he responds.

"As good as it can be without you around," he says playfully, his arms snaking around me and pulling me closer as his face inclines to bring our lips together.

I return the kiss, despite suddenly feeling like I'm made of cardboard – stiff because my muscles are so tense from the worry as it resurface.

When he pulls back, I force a smile.

This time though, his eyes narrow slight and he tilts his head to the side, looking at me carefully.

"Everything okay?" he asks with small concern etched into his face. I bite my lip with worry, but try to swallow it.

_It's not time. It's not time. _

"Fine," I lie.

Christian gazes at me for a second longer. I'm just starting to worry that he's seeing straight through me, when he nods, mollified.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but before either of us can say anything else, we hear a high, young voice call, "Daddy!"

Christian's head snaps in that direction, just as Teddy rounds the corner again, still pulling Gail behind him insistently.

"What is it, Teddy Bear?" Christian asks in that adorable tone of voice that I never tire of hearing.

Teddy stops, a crease forming between his little eyebrows.

"I want POP!" he demands.

Christian gives him a look of understanding. "You can have a pop after dinner, okay?"

Teddy's face falls just a smidge, but he nods anyway, his lip suddenly poking out in a pout – the expression making him look so much like Christian that it's scary.

"Come on, Teddy," Gail urges softly. "Let's go play while we wait."

A still-sulking Ted lets Gail lead him back out of the room, leaving us alone again.

Christian makes a sound of audible contentment. I look back at him to find his gray eyes gazing at me happily. I can't help but smile.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I never get tired of that."

I cock my head to the side curiously. "Tired of what?"

"Hearing someone call out for "Daddy" – and knowing that's me," he says, the sound of awe in his voice.

I smile, completely understanding. "I know exactly what you mean."

He sighs. "I hope our next one's a girl – one just like you."

My heart stutters, completely taken off-guard by the comment. I gulp as I try to regain my composure before he noticed.

"Next one?" I ask carefully, my heart taking off in a sprint. _This might be my chance…_

He nods. "You want more, don't you?" he asks casually.

I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. _If only you knew what you were saying…_

Instead, I nod mutely.

"Good, because I certainly do," he says, then gives me a teasing smile. "Who knows – we could end up with ten little Greys running around here."

I swallow hard.

This time, Christian notices the difference. His smile vanishes and his eyebrows knit together. "Ana? What's wrong?"

I stare at him, my hands sweating and my heart pounding. _This is it…I have to do it now. _

I try swallowing again, and take a deep breath. But I still don't feel any calmer as I blow it back out.

My silence makes Christian's eyes widen with real worry now. "Talk to me, baby," he mutters, his voice anxious. "What is it?"

"I have something to tell you," I manage to choke out, my stomach squeezing painfully.

"Okay," Christian responds automatically. "Tell me."

But I hesitate – the words getting lodged in my throat, choking me. _I have to tell him._

Christian's hands tighten where they rest on my hips. "Ana," he says firmly when I still don't say anything. "You're killing me here."

My eyes dart nervously to the living room, reminding me that we're dangerously within hearing range of Gail and Teddy. So, without a word, I stand, pulling myself out of Christian's grasp – probably best to give him space for this anyway.

I don't give him another glance as I go over and pull the dark, accordion door closed, giving us some more privacy.

When I turn back around, Christian's standing up – taking two steps toward before stopping and running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well?" he demands, fully alarmed now.

"Don't get mad, okay?" I whisper. I don't want Teddy hearing him yell or anything.

Christian's forehead creases. "Ana, for God's sake – out with it! I won't get mad."

I suck in a deep breath, taking a step away from the door so that I'm closer to Christian. But still not too close.

_Here it goes…_

"I'm pregnant," I whisper, barely getting the words past my lips.

I watch him carefully, cautiously.

But I see no change – he just stares at me with a suddenly blank expression. He blinks a few times – then takes a step toward me. I have to fight the urge to take a protective step back.

He tilts his head to the side and his eyebrows crease as if he's confused. "What?" he asks softly – like he didn't hear me. Which I guess is possible.

I lick my lips, and stand a little straighter, baring my shoulders. "I'm pregnant," I say again, this time a little louder.

Christian's eyes widen – his lips parting with surprise.

He still doesn't respond immediately, so I jump on my opportunity, taking a preemptive strike.

I start babbling, panicking now that it's out.

"I just found out a few hours ago. I was out to lunch – I got nauseous for no reason. And everything's been so hectic around here lately, that I just now noticed that my period's late. So I went to Dr. Greene – and – and I still have no idea how this happened. I've been on time with every shot, but she said sometimes this happens-"

I don't get another word out, because suddenly Christian sweeps toward me, closing the distance between us with just one stride. He grasps my face in his hands and brings his lips down on mine, silencing me.

I kiss back mechanically, confused and still worried. But when he pulls back, I don't see anything at all what I was expecting.

All I see his joy – pure, unadulterated joy. I feel my eyes widen with surprise.

"You're pregnant?" he breathes, still holding my face. I swallow hard and nod.

His lips stretch into a huge grin. "We're having another baby?" he asks, sounding like he's talking to himself. I nod again.

He laughs suddenly, grabbing me and folding me into his arms. I hug him back, thankful for the support – I feel like I might collapse with relief.

"Ana," he whispers into my hair, hugging me tighter. But he pulls back abruptly, keeping his hands on my shoulders as he gives me a confused look.

"Why did you think I would be mad?" he asks.

Through my relief, I manage to give him a "well-that-should-be-obvious" look and cock an eyebrow at him. His face registers understanding, and he nods slowly, giving me an apologetic look.

He touches his forehead to mine. "Of course I'm not mad, Ana," he swears fervently. "Yeah, it's unexpected, but I couldn't be happier. Aren't you?"

Tears start pricking my eyes as I nod sharply. "Yes," I gasp. "Yes, I'm happy. I was just worried you wouldn't be."

Christian wraps his arms around me securely, giving me a soft kiss. "No, baby. Why on earth would you think that?"

"It's just the first time this happened…"

Sadness mars his expression momentarily. "I'm sorry, Ana," he says, pulling me against his chest. "I was such an ass the first time around, but everything's different now. Teddy's the best thing that ever happened to me besides you. And I know this child won't be any different."

I hug him around the waist, letting out a breathy, relieved laugh. His words actually make me feel silly for ever having such worries.

"I know. I know," I acknowledge. "It's just so out of the blue. I thought maybe you wouldn't be ready to have another one."

I feel him smile against my hair. "Is anyone ever really _ready _to have a baby?"

I laugh, tears spilling down my face. "Fair point well made, Mr. Grey."

He pulls back just enough to peer down at me. I'm just now noticing the watery film over his eyes.

He glances down, moving one of his hands over to my flat stomach like I've been doing all day out of habit.

"Oh," I exclaim, reminded of something. I pull away so I can reach into the pocket of my slacks, retrieving the ultrasound picture Dr. Greene gave me.

I hand it to him.

He takes it slowly, staring at it. "Another Little Blip," he murmurs with a silly grin when he looks back at me.

I give him a watery smile back. "I was thinking this one could be Junior."

He laughs, the tears finally escaping from his eyes, and I reach up to brush them away with shaky fingers. He grabs my hand in his, planting a kiss on it and holding it to his lips.

I don't know how long we stay like that, just standing together in joyous silence, but eventually, it comes to an end.

"Daddy!" we hear Teddy holler from beyond the door. The sound makes me jump and glance at the direction it's coming from before turning back to Christian.

"I think you're being summoned," I note with amusement, wiping the rest of my tears away.

He grins, pulling me closer until our faces are nestles together. "Maybe the next voice calling for me will be a little girl," he whispers.

My heart constricts at the thought. I roll my eyes dramatically. "Another girl for you to spoil."

He chuckles, giving me a swift kiss. "Just like her mother."

As if on cue, Teddy yells again. This time, "Mommy!"

I laugh. "I think we'd better go see what all the racket's about."

He nods, both of us turning toward the door. But before we open it, Christian stops, gazing down at me.

"I love you," he says, then touches my stomach again. "And our new Little Blip too."

I raise up on my toes to give him a kiss. "And we love you too."

**A/N: Alright! So what did ya think? Personally, I still like my first version better – but I would love to hear wut you guys think! **

**Hope u enjoyed!**


End file.
